Finding Home
by missmathews'28
Summary: Two friends Andy and Lori finding long time friend Dallas Winston
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy POV

We were silent as we walked down the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. We had been traveling for a while and were pretty hungry. We had come here from New York in hopes of finding who we were looking for. Now, New York is a pretty rough place. A lot of crime, a lot of murder. We had run from home in search of a lost friend. His name was Dallas Winston. I guess I should tell you how this all began huh? Well, first of all, my name is Andromeda Hartwell (Andy for short, I hate my first name) and my best friend is Lori Bell. We had both grown up on the rough side of New York. That fact alone made us tougher than most girls. We had been friends with Dallas since we were 9. We decided to look out for each other. None of us had good parents, or a good home for that matter, so we thought that if no one else would care for us, we'd take care of each other. A few years later, Dallas moved to Tulsa. That was hard. After he left it was just me and Lori. Things eventually got so bad at home that we ended up living on the streets, surviving however we could. Now, at the age of 16, we decided to go find the person who left us on our own with nothing but the clothes on our back and a switchblade. Life got too hard in New York and we needed help…we needed out. So here we are, on the poor side of Tulsa, roaming around looking for someone who may or may not still be here.

We walked slowly down the sidewalk, each wrapped in our own thoughts when something hit me in the head and knocked me onto the concrete.

"Ow, what the hell?" I asked from the ground. Lori laughed and picked up a football from beside me. Just as I was wondering who hit me with a football, I heard a group of feet running towards us. Lori helped me up and I looked at the people in front of me. Seven teenage boys stood there staring at us.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." I answered slowly.

"That's good." He said, flashing a grin. "By the way, I'm Sodapop Curtis, these are my brothers, Ponyboy and Darry and this is Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and Dallas."

My heart stopped. '_Dallas? As in Dallas Winston?' _I thought in shock. Then I realized it must be. I would recognize those cold blue eyes anywhere. Finally I regained my voice.

"Dallas. You grew a lot since the last time I saw you." I said with a grin.

Everyone stopped and looked from me to Dallas waiting for him to say something. Then he spoke.

"Andy?" He choked out.

"The one and only." I replied with a smile. "And I brought Bells too."

His jaw dropped and he stared at us. I don't think he believed we were actually standing in front of him. _'__I__ barely believe that we're standing in front of him.' _I thought. Apparently this was too much for him because he could barely spit out a sentence.

"I-wow…you grew." He stuttered.

"So did you." I replied. "And I have something to say to you."

At first he looked confused. "Oh yeah?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"This" I started "Is for leaving when we needed you." I said and I swung back my arm and slapped him across the face.

He stood there shocked as everyone gasped and waited to see what he would do. Apparently, they had never seen Dallas Winston hit by a girl without her getting beaten in return. But I knew Dallas, and he would never hit me, or Bells. (Bells is the nickname we gave Lori) He just stood there, watching me.

"And this" I began again "Is because I missed you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He hugged me right back, and I was surprised.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"It's alright." I said as I pulled away.

Now, by this point everyone was looking extremely confused. I knew they would be. I mean, can you imagine what just happened? I didn't blame them. I would be confused too. That's when Sodapop stepped forward again.

"Um, I hate to break this up, but we're all extremely confused." He stated. I sighed. I drew in a deep breath and began explaining everything from our names to why we were there and how we knew Dallas.

"You've had it pretty rough." Sodapop said casually.

'_Tell me about it'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe I was here. For the past couple of years, Lori and I had only _dreamed_ of seeing Dallas again. We had spent countless days thinking of him and hoping he was okay. For a while after he left we barely even talked to each other. But now we had found him and he promised never to leave us again. I just hoped he meant it.

Just then Two-Bit stepped forward for the first time.

"So how old are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm 16 and Lori is15." I answered.

"Alright well I doubt you guys have a place to stay so we better find something. I can get you a room at Buck's." Dallas spoke up. "But you're gonna need somewhere to stay 'til then 'cause I think he's shut down 'till sometime next week."

"They could always stay at our house, if they don't mind." Soda offered.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I don't wanna just walk in to your house to sleep. We can always find somewhere else." I said quietly.

"Nonsense." said Darry "You're always welcome at our house. Do you guys mind sharing a room?" He asked looking at me and Lori.

"No, that's great, thank you." Lori said, equally as quiet as me.

"No problem." He said with a small smile.

He was tall, big and looked _very _strong. He reminded me of my father. My father had the same build. Darry was almost the exact same size, and that scared me. But I smiled back anyways and thanked him for letting us in his home.

"Now, I bet you girls haven't eaten in a while. Am I right?" Asked Two-Bit. He had a huge grin on his face and stared at us almost amusedly.

"No, we haven't actually." Said Lori. I was surprised that she had even said one sentence. She's usually very quiet around new people.

"Alright, then who wants to go to the Dingo for some lunch?" asked Two-Bit loudly.

Everybody shouted "ME!" at the same time and I thought I would go deaf.

"Then to the Dingo we go!" Shouted Two-Bit happily and we set off.

Dally POV

I still couldn't believe who we were walking with. The two people I thought I would never see again. Not that I didn't want to see them, actually I wanted to see them more than anything. But New York didn't agree with me. I was constantly in trouble. Not just with the cops, but with everybody.

Still, it shocked me to see them standing on the sidewalk. I almost didn't recognize them at first. They had grown so much. Last time I saw them they had been little kids. Andy had shiny Chestnut coloured hair down to her shoulder blades with a small braid at the front. She was about 5'4 with caramel coloured eyes and thin lips. She wore jeans with a white tank top and flip-flops. She was nothing short of beautiful. But Lori, wow. She had long waist length raspberry coloured hair in high pigtails on her head. She was roughly 5'2, a little short for her age but that fact took nothing away from her. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled and full lips with a slight natural rosy blush touching her cheeks. I would bet everything I own they get bugged by creeps non-stop. At least they could put up a fight. Honestly, I don't think I've ever met girl who punched harder. She was wearing a light purple T-shirt with low-cut jeans and a pair of worn out converse. I couldn't stop thinking about how much they had changed as we walked one by one into the Dingo.

Lori POV

We all walked into the Dingo and sat down. The gang had already explained about the Greasers and Socs. This was definitely a place for Greasers, but it was good enough. I was starving. All I could think of was food. We waited for the waitress to ask us our orders. We all got a burger, fries and a milkshake. After we had paid we left to go back to the Curtis' place. According to Dally, we were to stay there for about a week. I was usually shy around new people, so I was definitely quiet. The gang seemed to have no problem with it so I just stayed as quiet as possible and kept on walking.

Their house was small, white and needed a paint job. It had a metal gate around the front, and a small porch. It wasn't new or big, but it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was probably more of a home than I'll ever see…maybe that's why I liked it so much, it reminded me of what a home should be. We walked inside and everyone found somewhere to sit. Andy and I sat on the couch with Dally.

"Oh I almost forgot about the party tonight. You comin' Dal?" Two-Bit asked from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm going." He said "We should get going though."

"Alright well we'll see you guys later I guess." Two-bit said as he got up off the floor. After everyone had said goodbye Darry got mine and Andy's room ready.

"This used to be Soda's room but now him and Ponyboy share." Darry said as he showed us the room. "Will it be okay?" he asked.

"It's perfect." Andy replied. "Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem." He smiled.

Soon after, we all went to bed. Tomorrow was a Sunday so no one had work. I just lay there for a while thinking about the events of the day as I slowly drifted off to sleep with Andy breathing slowly beside me.

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat and shaking. My hair was plastered to my face and tears were streaming down my face. I was wearing a pair of P.J. pants and one of Sodapop's old T-shirts. I figured nobody would be up, seeing as the clock read 4:04 AM. I slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Andy, and walked quietly into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and curled up, my head resting on my knees. I sat there for a while, thinking, wondering if life was ever going to get better. I hated these nightmares ever since I started having them. I sat there on the couch, and began to cry. I cried for Andy, I cried for Dallas, I cried for me and anyone else who grew up on the rough side of town. I cried for anyone without parents or anyone with parents that had abused them. I just sat there and let out what I had been holding in for years. You see, when you grow up on the rough side of New York, you can't cry. People think you're weak if you cry. But I couldn't help it. It all came out, the anger, the sadness, the hurt. Every emotion I had ever bottled up came out in a tidal wave of tears…and it felt good. It felt good to cry, to let it all out when it had been trapped inside me for so long.

In the middle of my cry fest I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall way. _'Oh great.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'That's what I need, someone coming down and thinking I'm a total loser for crying. Just perfect.'_ I thought bitterly. But, to my surprise, it was Ponyboy who walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied quietly. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

He just sat there for a moment. "I know what you mean."

I stared at him. What was he talking about? He sat down on the couch beside me.

"I have nightmares too." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Oh" I muttered, not knowing what to say. I guess he sensed I was uncomfortable because he asked "Is there anything that helps?"

"Not really." I said honestly. "I just have to calm down. I should be okay soon."

"Okay. Ummm…Lori?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that the only thing bothering you or is there something else going on?"

That question shocked me. I wondered how people I had only know for less than a day could care so much. I mean, heck, my own parents didn't care enough to ask if I was okay. Then again, I had known these people were different from the very beginning. But I never thought they would actually care. I mean, no one else ever has.

"No." I said flatly, even though it was a lie.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. Something in the way he looked at me told me that he truly did care. I knew that he would never tell my secrets.

"No." I said again. My eyes started to tear up as I looked down at my feet. _'Stupid emotions!'_ I thought bitterly. But I couldn't help it and the tears started falling again.

"It's just that, I've never had anyone care before. My parents never did and neither has anyone else. But then I came here and I met you guys. You didn't even know me and you offered to let me sleep in your house for a week. Nobody has ever done something that nice for me. Nobody thinks I'm worth a dime…and I'm starting to believe it myself. I mean, if my parents were that horrible to me there must be something wrong with me." I choked.

"What?" he asked shocked. "That's what you think? Do you truly believe you're not worth it?"

"Maybe." I said quietly.

He gaped at me in shock. "Lori you _are_ worth it. You are worth much more than you think. And it's not your fault your parents were jerks. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your drop-dead gorgeous and from what I've heard your pretty smart too. Lori you are beyond perfect just the way you are. It's just too bad that you got the short end of the stick in life. That's just the way our lives go, and there's nothing we can do about it."

That shocked me. No one had ever said anything nice about me before, never mind telling me I was beyond perfect. No one I knew had ever told me anything like that; they just thought I was a waste of their time.

"Wow." I said quietly. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. They're usually just telling me to get out of their way."

"I would never tell you to get out of my way; neither would any of the gang. You're special and don't forget that. Got it?" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what? Telling the truth?" he smiled

"For everything, you're a good person Ponyboy."

"Thanks." He said blushing slightly.

I moved in closer and wrapped my arms around his neck while I buried my face in his shoulder. After all the emotion tonight I just needed one good hug. He seemed shocked at first, and then he put his arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze. After a minute I pulled away. I gave him a small smile.

"I think it's time for bed." I said with a yawn.

"Me too." He said standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

I got up off the couch and started heading down the hall. He just stood in the living room.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" he replied, still not moving.

I crept slowly down the hall and silently crept into our room and slid the door shut. I crawled back into bed and buried my face in the pillow. It had been a long night and I was tired. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Ponyboy POV

Wow. I could barely believe what just happened. _'How could she think she was worthless?'_ She was anything but worthless. I had told her that she was gorgeous, smart and beyond perfect. And I meant every word of it. I had never seen someone so…amazing. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. She had a rough life but you could tell she had a good head on her shoulders. There was something different about her. She wasn't like the rest of the hoods that most greasers grew up to be. She was gonna go somewhere, she was gonna make something of herself. She amazed me. And I knew right then and there, I'd keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ponyboy POV

The next couple of days went by quickly. Me, Johnny, Lori and Andy hung out a lot. We usually hung out at the DX with Steve and Soda. I think Steve might like Andy. He lets her hang around and help him fix up cars. I don't think he's ever let anyone do that before, no matter what their gender or how good they might know cars. It was now Wednesday and we were hanging out at the DX again. Lori and I sat on the counter, each of us drinking a Pepsi, watching Steve and Andy work on an old ford. Then an idea struck me. None of the gang actually knew Andy's full name. Since the day we met her we just called her Andy and that was that. So I decided to ask.

"Hey Andy!" I called

"Yeah?" I heard her say as she appeared from under the hood of the ford.

"What's your full name?"

She just stared at me and flushed a deep red.

"I'm not telling." She stated.

"Why not?" I asked. '_What could be so bad about her name?'_ I thought.

"It's embarrassing." She said, blushing a deeper red.

"How bad could it be?" I asked. "We aren't gonna laugh. I mean come on; Soda and I have pretty different names. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Tell us." I begged.

Now her neck, face and ears were red as a tomato. I knew she would have to cave eventually so I waited patiently on the counter.

"Do you know her full name?" I asked Lori quietly.

"No." She whispered back.

"Come on Andy, please?" I asked again. I would get it out of her if it killed me.

"Fine. But if you tell a single soul, you're dead."

I smiled to myself. I knew it would work. I could get anything out of anyone at anytime. It was a gift. Even Steve had come out from under the ford to listen. He was standing next to Andy now. Just as she was about to say something Soda walked in from the back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Andy was gonna tell us her full name because not even Bells knows her real first name." I said with a grin. The entire gang had taken to calling Lori "Bells" because her last name was Bell.

"Oh I see, and what is your name Andy?" Soda asked.

"Fine." She said. She was still beet red as she took a deep breath and said-

"My real full first name…is Andromeda."

All of a sudden she dropped the rag she was holding and ran out the front door.

"What was that all about?" Asked Soda.

Lori and I just sat there in shock. _'What's wrong with Andromeda?'_ I asked myself. Well, I guess it set Andy off anyways. I never thought a name could make someone so emotional.

"I'll go after her." Steve volunteered, and he ran out the door.

Steve POV

I ran out the front door of the DX looking for Andy. I had really come to like her over the past couple of days. We were best friends. I even let her help me with the cars. I couldn't believe she was so good with cars. She had fixed every problem she came across. It was amazing. I ran around the back of the building and found her sitting on the ground ripping out fistfuls of grass, tears streaming down her face.

"You okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe." She said. It came out as not much more than a whisper.

I sat down beside her and waited. All of a sudden she threw her arms around my waist and started crying onto my shoulder.

"S'wrong?" I said while rubbing her back soothingly. "It's just a name."

She lifted her head and looked at me with big, caramel coloured eyes. There was so much hurt in her eyes when she looked at me. At that moment I would do anything just to take the pain away.

"It was my mother's name." She choked out between sobs.

"Oh."

"I hated her so much. All I ever wanted was for her to care. Then it was too late." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's gonna be okay." I said with a grin. "You got us now. Ain't no way you're getting' rid of us."

"I know, but I wish it didn't have to be so hard." She said quietly. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders. After about 5 minutes her breathing became light and steady. I looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful and peaceful just sitting there. I decided this wasn't the best place for her to sleep so I figured she could sleep in the back of one of the cars in the shop. I carefully removed my arm from around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style with her head resting on my chest.

I carefully carried her to the door and pushed it open with my foot. I motioned for the rest of them to be quiet as I gently placed her in the back seat of the ford we had been working on earlier. I closed the door as quietly as I could and got back to work. No one asked questions, and I was grateful. I figured it was up to Andy if she wanted to tell them and we would all be there when she did.

Andy POV

I heard a Loud "HOOOOONK" and woke with a start. I screamed and sat bolt upright. I realized I was in the back seat of a car. I looked at the driver's seat to see Steve staring at me with his hand on the horn and a grin on his face.

"Time to get up Princess Andy. We're closing up now so it's time to go." He said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said, yawning.

Steve and Soda closed up while Ponyboy, Lori and I waited outside. We walked for a little while in silence until Ponyboy spoke.

"Anyone wanna race?" he asked casually.

"I DO!" Lori and Soda screamed.

"You in Steve?" Soda asked.

"No I'll stay out of this one."

"Alright, can you count down for us?"

"Guess so…3, 2, 1, GO!"

As soon as Steve said go Soda, Lori and Pony all took off down the street at full speed. Everything was quiet. An awkward kind of quiet. I didn't really like being alone with Steve. I don't know why though. Over the past couple of days Steve and I had become best friends. Still, I couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe, it might be something more. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that. _'I can't like Steve like that…I __don't__ like Steve like that! I mean, we're best friends! And even if I did like him like that, WHICH I DON'T, he probably wouldn't like me back anyways. That would be bad because our whole friendship would be messed up just because he knew I liked him, WHICH I DON'T… I hope.'_

We carried on walking down the sidewalk. Every once in a while I would catch Steve looking at me but as soon as he saw me looking back he would turn his eyes away quickly. Was my hair messed up or something?

"Do I have a leaf in my hair or something?" I asked after about the fifth time he looked at me.

"Uhh…no." He stuttered. I heard him mumble something like 'you're beautiful'.

I had never thought he would say that. No one had ever said I was beautiful, even though Lori had told me a couple times, I had never heard it from a guy. Heck, most guys didn't look twice at me. I just never figured myself as pretty. I looked down at my jeans and loose fitting T-shirt. I didn't exactly look my best at the moment.

"I'm not exactly beautiful if you haven't noticed."

"What are you talking about Andy? You're Amazing." He added quietly.

"Oh." I said just as quietly. I was lost for words. Maybe… no! I have to stop thinking like that! Steve is my best friend! That's it! Nothing more, nothing less. But still…

"Uhh…Andy?" Steve's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Do you, uhh, wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, sure I guess." I answered. He looked slightly happier as we walked into the Curtis' house. Pony, Soda, Lori and Darry were home. We all shouted "Hey." and sat down. I wouldn't let anyone see it, but on the inside I was smiling about my "date" tomorrow with Steve. We sat and watched TV for a while. Steve sat in the middle of the couch with me on one side and

Soda on the other. Pony, and Lori sat on the floor while Darry sat in the armchair.

"Has anyone seen Johnny today?" Ponyboy asked.

Everyone shook their heads no. I knew all about Johnny's parents and how horrible they were so I figured he must be with Dally and Two-Bit because he more than likely wasn't at home.

My conclusion was proven right because about 2 minutes later, all 3 of them walked through the door and spread out in the living room. Darry got up and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. After we ate everyone went home, except for Steve who decided to sleep on the living room floor for some reason. We all headed off to our separate rooms and lay down to sleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep next to Lori, thinking only of tomorrow.

I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. 1:10AM. I realized I was extremely thirsty and decided to go get a drink of water. I snuck into the living room on tip-toe trying not to wake Steve who was lying on the floor. I crept into the kitchen and got myself a drink. Much better. Just as I was putting away my glass, I stubbed my toe and let out a small "OW". Hoping I didn't wake Steve, in the living room, I carefully tip-toed back in. Just as I walked past Steve I felt something grab my ankle and I gasped and fell to the floor. I turned to see Steve staring at me with an amused look in his eye. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

It felt nice just to lie there. Not a care in the world except his arm around me and his breath on the back of my neck.

"Steve?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Goodnight."

"'Night Andy."

And with that, I fell asleep in his arms, lying on the living room floor.

Darry POV

I woke up early the next morning. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I walked into the living room I saw Steve lying on the floor with his arm around…ANDY?! What was he thinking? Dally would beat his head in if he found out about this! _'Oh crap, Dally! I better move Andy back into her room before he gets here or we're all dead.'_

I carefully walked over to Andy and picked her up bridal style with her head on my shoulder. Steve's arm hit the ground with a thump and I hoped it wouldn't wake either of them. I slowly carried her down the hall and into her room. I placed her gently on the bed next to Lori. I quietly walked back out, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. I was sitting in the hallway with my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes. _'What was he thinking?'_ was all that ran through my mind.

"Darry?"

I looked up from the floor to see Sodapop staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked patiently.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Well it's not everyday you see your brother sitting on the hallway floor with his head in his hands." He replied.

"Oh don't worry about me little buddy, I'm just stressed." I said wearily. It was the truth. I was stressed. I had work today, there were bills to pay and there was the whole mess from this morning with Steve and Andy. I just needed to relax. Take a break. Anything.

"Alright. Is there anything I can do?" He asked me.

"No. Just go get ready for work Soda. I'll shower and start breakfast."

"Alright Dar. Just try and relax a little okay?"

"Okay I'll try." I said and tried to give a small smile. Apparently, he was pleased with my answer because he gave a quick nod in return and went to get dressed for work. I slowly got up from the hallway floor and went to go shower. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. I just stood there for a moment letting the water run. I loved hot water. I felt like just standing there letting it wash over me could clean me of everything, all the stress, the pain, everything. Even if it was just for a couple of minutes. I washed up and got out of the shower, unwillingly. I got cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into my bedroom to get dressed for work. When I was dressed I walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast. Steve was up now and was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"'Morning Darry." He said with a yawn.

"'Morning." Was all I said because I was still a little angry with him about this morning. As if he could read my mind he said what I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"You okay Dar?"

"No, I'm not okay Steve." I said bitterly.

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face as if he was wondering if he should ask what was going on or not.

"I found you this morning Steve. What were you thinking letting Andy sleep with you?" I asked him, frustrated.

"What's so wrong with that? We're best friends Dar. It's not like we're dating or anything." He retorted. I could tell he was angry but I didn't care. I was doing this for his and Andy's safety.

"I had to move her to her own bed this morning before anyone woke up. If Dal saw that, he'd beat your head in." I told him.

"Well that's my problem isn't it? I don't care what Dally thinks or what he thinks he should do. Andy's my friend and not even the great Dallas Winston can change that so he better learn to live with it." Steve finished. His temper was flaring and his fists were clenched. I knew it was time to drop the argument before things got out of hand and, as if on queue, Sodapop ran in looking for his DX hat. Ponyboy walked in sleepily behind him and sat down at the table. I placed the eggs I had been making in front of him. He started eating as Soda, Steve and I sat down and ate ours. As soon as we were done, Soda went on looking for his things.

Lori and Andy walked out of their room just as Johnny and Two-Bit walked through the door. They all sat at the table and I put eggs in front of each of them. They all ate in silence.

"Where's my shoe?" Soda called from the living room.

"On top of the fridge." I called back. Soda ran in to grab his shoe and, once he had it on, him, Steve and I headed off to work. It was summer so Ponyboy didn't have school.

"We'll see you guys later." I called from the doorway.

"Bye." Everyone chorused. I started the truck and headed off to work.

When I got to work I started immediately. When it was time for lunch I pulled out my lunch and began eating. After lunch I went back to work, thinking about everything going on in my life. _'Oh no. I almost forgot that I was supposed to get groceries tonight. I'll pick them up on the way home." _I thought.

When I got off work I went straight to the grocery store to pick up some dinner. I picked up some chicken, soup, cake mix, and other things we needed. I went to one of the registers to pay and looked up at the girl working there. She was extremely pretty. She had long wavy brown hair that came down to about the middle of her back. She had sparkling blue eyes and small freckles on her cheeks. Then I realized I was staring like an idiot. I paid for my things and left.

When I got home and walked inside, I had been intending to start dinner but those plans were immediately put on hold when I saw Andy. She was lying on the couch covered in cuts and bruises. She had blood seeping slowly through her shirt, and I guessed there was a deep cut underneath. She was unconscious. The gang and Lori were gathered around her trying to think of what to do. They all looked up when they heard me come in.

"Darry, thank god." Soda said.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. Everyone turned to glance at Steve. He lowered his head and looked away.

"We'll explain later Dar, but you're good at this kind of stuff. Can you fix her up?" He said quickly.

"'Course, can you get me the first aid kit?" I asked, bending down next to Andy.

"Sure thing." He said and he ran off to get it.

"You guys gotta back up." I told everyone. They seemed to know that this was serious so they all shuffled back. Soda came running back in with the first aid kit in hand.

"Thanks." I said and opened it up. I cleaned her cuts carefully and quickly. As I was bandaging one of the worse cuts on her arm, she began to come around.

"Darry?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah it's me." I said, trying to stay calm. "I'm just fixin' you up. You have some pretty nasty cuts from what I've seen so far and they gotta be bandaged. Just hold still for a little bit."

She nodded her head slowly and I finished wrapping her arm. I was scared to look under her shirt at the cut that was obviously there. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and gently peeled it back to reveal a long, deep cut running from her left side at the top of her ribs, to her right hip. It was at least an inch deep and it was bleeding profusely. There was a collective grumbling of cursing from behind me. Hell, it was making _me_ queasy. I couldn't imagine how she felt. I placed my hand gently on her stomach.

"This is gonna need to be sewn up." I commented.

I felt Andy flinch under my hand and I knew she was scared.

"She hates stitches." Lori said quietly.

"Right. Andy?" I asked her quietly. She looked up at me with big caramel eyes. She looked so scared, I hated to do this to her, but we had to stop the bleeding. "We need to stitch you up. It's gonna hurt but I need you to try and stay still. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head and shut her eyes. As soon as the needle went through she clenched her teeth and grabbed onto the couch cushion with all her strength. Soda rushed forward and took her hand in his. Whenever the needle went through she held onto his hand tightly.

After about ten minutes, I had finished. I realized how tough she was after that. She hadn't shed a tear.

"Done." I announced. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Soda let go of Andy's hand and began stroking her hair.

"You're okay." He whispered soothingly. "It's gonna be alright."

She nodded half-heartedly and let her head drop into his hand.

"You think we should move her?" he asked me quietly. Andy was already drifting off to sleep, her head still in Soda's hand. I nodded yes and the gang stepped back a couple of steps as Soda, as gently as he could manage, picked Andy up off the couch and carried her into her and Lori's room. I looked over at Steve and he looked like he could throw up at any moment.

"Explain. Now." I said sternly. I wanted to know what had happened and I wanted to know now. Two-Bit stepped forward.

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy POV

I was dizzy. So very dizzy. And there was so much pain. I realized I was being lifted into the air by strong arms. _'Sodapop'_ I registered. I buried my face in his chest trying to block out all the pain. He held onto me a little tighter as if to tell me it would all be okay. Then I remembered the reason for all this pain.

_**Flashback**_

_Steve and I were walking home from the drive-in when we heard the rumble of an engine behind us. We turned to see a red corvette full of Socs trailing us. I saw his hand flinch to the switchblade in his pocket._

"_Hey Grease!" One of them yelled at us._

_We kept silent as they followed us closely._

"_Hey sweetheart, what're you doin' with trash like that?"_

_My hand moved slowly to my pocket. I had my switchblade with me out of habit. I was nervous as ever. I had been jumped before but I still wasn't looking forward to the idea of 6 or 7 Socs coming after us._

"_If they start trouble I want you to run." Steve whispered out of the corner of his mouth._

"_No way, I'm not leaving you." I whispered back sternly._

_The Socs got angry because we weren't responding. They climbed out of there car and started to chase us._

_I slowly reached over and felt my pocket, ready to pull out my switchblade at any minute. I knew Steve had his switchblade but I was still worried. I was hoping someone would come along soon but, of course, that's not my luck._

_They came up behind us and, before we could react, one of them grabbed me around the waist. He pulled a blade and put it against my throat. I shuddered, feeling the cold metal against my skin. I hadn't had time to grab my own blade from my pocket so basically, we were stuck. I looked over slightly to see Steve. There were about 6 Socs surrounding him. I knew he was a good fighter but not even Steve could hold off 6 Socs. Two of them had pinned him against the fence and were holding his arms while the other four were beating him._

"_STEVE!" I yelled._

"_Shut up girl or your next." The one holding me sneered._

_I had no choice but to stand and watch them because if I moved, I was next, if I talked, I was next. But finally I decided that I couldn't let this go on any longer. I was willing to be beaten within an inch of my life, as long as Steve was okay._

"_Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop it! Please, just stop it!"_

_They all looked at me with shock. I knew what was coming next, and I was scared. Steve had been beaten badly. He was covered in cuts and bruises and there was blood dripping everywhere._

"_How about we teach this greaser a lesson? We'll show him what we do to greasy girls that disrespect us." The Soc holding me shouted._

_The two Socs holding Steve let go of him and he instantly fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, I could tell, but he didn't have the strength to stand just yet. The Socs walked towards me. Two of them grabbed Steve and stood him up._

"_Your gonna watch this greaser." One of them snarled._

_They all came towards me. They had me on the ground before I even realized what was happening. One of them was sitting on my chest, restricting my air. The rest of them were holding one of my legs or arms. So basically I had five Socs on me while the other two held up Steve._

"_STEVE!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow me. I didn't know what help yelling would be but it had to be better than nothing right?_

"_Shut up girl." The Soc on me said and his fist hit my jaw considerably hard. He started beating me with force. I felt my skin tear in some places and felt the warm blood run down my face. The Socs got up off me and started kicking me all over. I think they must have pulled a blade at some point because I felt gashes forming all over my body. I felt the blood run down my arms and I felt it seeping through my clothing. One of them was consistently kicking me in the head. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Finally, they picked me up off the ground and held me up, seeing as I couldn't stand on my own._

"_Had enough greaser?" One of them asked me wickedly._

"_Just leave him alone." I whispered._

_I felt the cold metal of the blade near my heart. My heart started beating faster._

"_Oh we'll leave him alone." The same Soc said. "Right after we're done with you."_

_I quivered as he placed the blade near the top of my left ribcage. He pulled it across my stomach and down to my right hip. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the Soc dropped me. I heard them get in their car and leave. Steve ran over to me._

"_Steve." I whispered._

"_Andy. No, Andy no!" He quietly begged. He was sobbing hard and I knew that he was crying._

"_Andy stay with me." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out._

_**End flashback**_

And now here I was. But there was one thing I still didn't know. How had I gotten home?

Soda carried me gently into my room and placed me onto the bed. He pulled the covers over me and turned out the light. I heard him quietly close the door and walk down the hallway. I was so sore and tired that I fell asleep almost instantly.

Steve POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. _'I can't believe I let her get hurt.'_ I thought to myself. I hated myself. I let them beat her. I couldn't help but blame myself for this. She had been beaten within an inch of her life to save me. I wasn't worth that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Andy stay with me." I begged quietly. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Andy had passed out and was bleeding fiercely. _

_I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was getting help. I knew what I had to do but I didn't know if I would be able to do it. Then I looked back at Andy. She was bleeding and bruised. She probably broke a couple of ribs too. The thought that she was hurt pushed me forward. I gathered up all my strength and picked her up as gently as I could. I slowly started to walk towards the Curtis' place. When I got there, Ponyboy was sitting on the porch. He gasped and yelled inside to the other guys. Everyone but Darry came running out to help. Dallas took Andy from me quickly and ran inside with her. As soon as she had left my arms, I felt my strength start to fade quickly._

"_Steve are you okay?" Soda asked worriedly, rushing forward. The last thing I remember is Soda trying to hold me up and take me inside. Then everything went black and quiet really fast._

_**End Flashback**_

Soda came back in just as Two-Bit had finished explaining.

"She's sleeping now but she seemed okay other than the obvious." Soda stated.

"Alright well did you all find something to eat while I was out?" Darry asked.

"I made some soup." Soda said.

"Alright then I guess it's time for bed." Darry announced.

Two-Bit and Johnny went home for the night. Now it was me and Dally in the living room. I slept on the armchair and Dally slept on the couch. Lori slept on the floor in her and Andy's room because she didn't want to accidentally hit one of Andy's cuts or bruises in the middle of the night. I had a hard time falling asleep because of the events of the night, and occasionally one of my cuts would flare up. But eventually I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Lori POV

I woke up the next morning and went to get out of bed when I realized I was on the floor. I remembered what had happened last night and shivered. Andy was one of the toughest people I knew and she was beaten so badly she could barely move. That scared me. If it could happen to her, who's to say one of the gang wouldn't be next.

I figured I would let Andy sleep, seeing as she was in pretty rough shape, and go help with breakfast. I quickly threw on some jeans and a white T-Shirt. I walked out of our room and into the kitchen. Darry was standing at the stove making eggs and bacon.

"'Morning Darry." I greeted sleepily.

"Oh hey Lori, I didn't here you come in."

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Umm sure could you start making some toast?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

I walked over and got the bread and started dropping pieces, one by one, into the toaster. I had never really gotten to spend time with Darry so it was kind of nice. Andy and I had gotten really close with the whole gang since we had gotten here and Darry was like the big brother I never had. I jumped up and sat on the countertop.

"Hey Dar?" I asked, a new thought forming in my mind.

"Yeah Bells?"

"How come we're greasers?"

He kind of paused for a minute. I could tell he was trying to think of a good answer to my question. I think I caught him a little off guard. I tend to blurt out the first question that comes to mind. Andy was used to it though. I felt a pang of sadness thinking about Andy.

"Well I think the big difference is money."

"That don't mean nothin'. We'd still be the same people we are now if we had all the money in the world. Maybe not in the same situations, but we'd still be ourselves. The Socs would be just fine with us if we dressed like them and had some money. They ain't got no right to go jumping us because we got enough dignity to hold our own." I spat.

I think Darry was a little shocked by this. Probably because I had never said so much to him at one time.

"You got a point there." He stated. "But as much as we hate it, Socs will always be Socs and Greasers will always be Greasers. No matter how good a point we make."

"I guess." I sighed. "Hey Dar?"

He looked up from his place next to me where he was buttering the toast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks. For everything. Me and Andy, we never had any family like you guys and your like the big brother we never had. It's just…thanks, I guess." I trailed off.

He gave me one of his rare grins and went back to the toast.

"Lori you'll always have family here. We all love you and Andy a lot. Your like the entire gang's little sisters…well most of them anyways."

Suddenly he froze. He looked shocked at himself; as if he had let something slip that nobody was supposed to know.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. That was a little something I picked up from Two-Bit.

"I-umm" he stuttered. Just then we heard a loud thump and a scream.

"SODAPOP CURTIS!!!!!" I recognized Ponyboy's voice. I heard Soda laughing wildly as he appeared in the living room. Ponyboy came out soon after clad in only his sweat pants and sat down for breakfast. I felt myself blush crimson and turned my head down. I mumbled something about going for a walk and headed out the door.

Just as I was headed out, Two-Bit was headed in and he stopped me on the sidewalk.

"Hey Lori. Why you so red? Something going on in there?" He asked with a grin.

"Umm, I-I was j-just headed for a w-walk." I stuttered stupidly.

"Mind if I joined ya'?" He asked me.

"Umm, sure I guess."

"So what's on your mind Bells?" He asked as we headed up the street.

"Not a lot." I replied. I figured this would be my best accomplishment yet; lying to Two-Bit. I swear he has mind reading abilities.

"It couldn't have anything to do with a crush could it?" He asked slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back.

"Oh nothing…unless you know what I know."

"And what is it that you just happen to know?" I pried. I really wanted to know what he was talking about.

"I think you know."

"So you're saying that you know that I know what you know."

"Yes."

"I see. Well, what if I don't know?"

We were at the lot by now and Two-Bit was annoying me quite a bit. It was obvious that he knew something but I was really irritated and if he didn't tell me in the next five minute I was going to pound his head in.

"Then you are blind as a bat."

"For your own safety I suggest you spit it out now or I'll beat it out of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now spit it out."

"Fine. What if I told you that one of the gang just might have a little crush on you?"

Oh. My. God. Is he serious? He can't be serious. I think I'm gonna die. Wait, I don't even know who it is! Oh my god. Hold on, I'm gawking like an idiot.

"W-what?"

"Oh come on Bells. It's so obvious that Johnny likes you. Don't pretend you don't know."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. "Two-Bit Mathews! How could I have known that! Huh?"

"You really didn't know?" He asked, kind of shocked at my outburst.

"NO!" I screamed. How would I know that? Better yet, what was I going to tell Johnny? That I didn't like him like that because I was in love with his best friend? Oh no. Wait! I take that back! It was an accident I swear! Oh who cares? There's no point in denying it now. I'M IN LOVE WITH PONYBOY CURTIS! So there.

"Oops." Two-Bit said sheepishly.

"I gotta get back." I said and turned around. I walked down the street quickly, not looking back. Apparently Two-Bit wasn't going to hang around because he wasn't following me. I figured my best option was to pretend I had no idea what was going on and hope for the best.

I walked the rest of the way back and walked into the house. Dally and Steve were now awake and eating breakfast. Also, which shocked me quite a bit, Andy was sitting at the table with them slowly munching on some toast.

"Hey Andy, feeling better?" I said with a small smile. I was glad she felt better. At least she looked better anyways.

"Yeah. Much better actually. Thanks to Darry and his stitching skills." She smiled. Darry gave one of his rare grins. He looked good when he was smiling. He should try it more often. Just then I realized that Ponyboy and Johnny were missing. Soda was obviously at work seeing as it was a Friday.

"I'm going to work you guys." Darry said as he headed for the door.

There were a few shouts of goodbye before he headed out the door. A few seconds later, Ponyboy and Johnny walked in.

"Hey guys" Ponyboy said, walking into the kitchen. "Feeling better Andy?"

"Much." She replied.

"Hey who wants to go to the movies tonight?" Johnny asked. Wow, he barely ever talks never mind straight out asking people a question.

"Sure I'll go." I said while grabbing some toast off the table.

"Nah. I'm not going, I've seen everything already." Ponyboy said with a mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Proof that you go to the movies way to often." I said as I rubbed his head and pranced out of the kitchen.

I heard him mumble something like "Don't touch my hair woman."

I walked into the washroom and brushed my hair. I put it up in high pigtails like I did everyday and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and walked back out into the living room. Everyone was scattered around, except Steve who had probably gone to work. Two-Bit had showed up while I was in the bathroom and was now sitting on the floor next to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, are we gonna hang out at the DX today?" I asked cheerily.

"Umm, sure if you want to." He said. "Are you up to it Andy?"

"Yeah, I'll make it." She said with a grin. She never did like people worrying about her.

"Then let's go!" I shouted. I ran out the door and did a back flip off the porch.

"Lori I didn't know you could do that." Said Two-Bit from the doorway.

I grinned. "Neither did I."

Two-bit started laughing and did a round off across the lawn.

"Impressive." I stated, still smiling.

"Hey hurry up you two, we don't got all day!" Dally called from the sidewalk. So all six of us walked up the street, heading to the DX.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy POV

Half-way through the day, Two-bit and Dally went to see Tim. Two-Bit came back about an hour later, Dally was still with Tim. Lori was going to the movies tonight with Johnny and Two-Bit was teasing them to no end. I knew Lori didn't like Johnny in that way, but Johnny, well, anyone with eyes could see that he liked her.

I lifted my head from under the hood of the car that Steve and I were working on.

"I'm going for some air." I called as I walked out the door. I got to the side of the building and leaned against the wall. I noticed something on the ground and bent down to pick it up. As I did that, the pencil I had behind my ear slipped out and fell to the ground. I was too interested in what I had found on the ground to care…or even notice really. It was an earring that someone had dropped. Hmm , useless.

"Hey" I heard someone shout. I looked around to see Two-Bit running towards me.

"Hey Two-Bit." I replied. He went to open his mouth but as soon as he did he slipped on the pencil I had dropped. He went flying into me and knocked me over. With a scream and a loud 'thump' he landed on top of me on the ground.

"Ow! Dammit! My stomach." I growled, clutching it tightly.

"Shoot. Sorry Andy, you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just gimme a second." I said, scrunching my eyes closed.

"Want me to fix it?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

He leaned down and put a soft kiss on my lips. I froze. Where did that come from? Just as he pulled away, I heard someone cough and looked up to see Steve standing there with a scowl.

"Umm, h-hi S-Steve." I stuttered.

"I heard a scream." He stated. "But I guess everything's fine out here."

With that he turned on his heel, and stomped back into the DX. Before he left I thought I saw his eyes flicker to something like hurt before they turned back to blazing.

"Steve, wait!" I called after him. Two-Bit had gotten off me and I sat up and leaned against the wall. Two-Bit sat beside me, resting his head against the wall.

"Why?" I whispered. He just sat there, motionless.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "Andy, ever since you got here I've liked you. You just didn't realize it. I know I'm not exactly a serious person but I ain't jokin' around. I really do like you."

My mind was spinning. Can't I just have one un-complicated thing in my life? _'What am I gonna do?' _I thought. _'I can kinda picture me with Two-Bit, but I really like Steve. I mean after last night I thought maybe he liked me too.'_ I guess everyone makes mistakes. Maybe my life isn't supposed to work out. Maybe I can't have something go right or end up with my perfect guy. Maybe, just maybe, I have to always settle for the next best thing. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Two-Bit, I don't know what to do." I said sadly. "What do you do when your life is spinning out of control and won't stop?"

"You hold on tight." He whispered. He leaned in to kiss me again and this time, I went along with it. I was never gonna get with Steve. God just didn't give people like me those types of chances. But I had someone who cared for me and who I cared for, maybe not totally in the same way but maybe a little. I guess that's the best I can ask for right?

He pulled away and grinned. I grinned back; knowing this was probably the best life would get for someone like me.

I leaned over and buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly. I didn't exactly want to face the other guys inside the DX. What was I gonna say? Then an idea hit me. It wasn't exactly brilliant but it got me out of having to explain this to everyone.

"Hey, Two-Bit?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not exactly looking forward to explaining this to the rest of the guys."

"Me neither. Glory, is this gonna confuse them or what?"

"I know. But maybe we don't have to say anything."

"Huh?"

"Maybe if we just act like we're together they'll catch on and we won't have to say a word."

"Wait. Act? But I thought we really were together. We are aren't we?" He stumbled through his words quickly at the end.

"Well, I guess. I mean, if you want to be." I said looking down at my feet.

"Of course! Andy I've wanted to ask you out all week."

"Then I guess we're together." I said, giving him a small smile. "Alright well just follow my lead."

We stood up and dusted ourselves off. I bent down and picked up the pencil. As far as I was concerned this pencil had caused everything. If Two-Bit hadn't slipped on it, he wouldn't have kissed me. Then Steve wouldn't be angry, which still confuses me because he obviously doesn't like me that way. Last but not least, I wouldn't have to come up with a way of letting the guys know we were together.

I swung my arm back and threw it as far as I could.

"What was that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied and started skipping to the door of the building. Before I could reach the door Two-Bit came up from behind me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around so my back was against the wall.

"What?" I asked.

"Just one more, please?" He said pleadingly. He gave me his best puppy-dog face but I wouldn't fall for it.

"Nope. Save it for inside." I said with a smirk. I knew how much I was bothering him by doing this. It was quite entertaining. Well for me at least. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the front door.

We walked in holding hands. Apparently, Steve had already told them what had happened because he and Soda were in deep discussion, as were Ponyboy, Lori and Johnny. They all stopped talking abruptly when we walked in. Steve shook his head to Soda and walked away. Lori came over to me.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"I guess." I replied. "I'll be right back." I added to Two-Bit.

I followed Lori outside and we sat down at the front of the DX.

"Why would you do that?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I questioned. What had I done?

"You know what!" she said sternly. "You can't just go kiss a guy like that!"

"Why not!"

"You honestly don't know?" she said, a little more quietly.

"Obviously."

"Oh come on Andy. Did you not see Steve after what just happened?"

"Not really, no." I said. "He kind of ran inside after he saw us."

"Andy." She started. "From what I've heard, Steve doesn't even know how to cry." I flashed back to the moment before I passed out. Steve knew how to cry…he just didn't show it.

"So? What's your point?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him so close to tears." She half whispered. This shocked me. Why would Steve be close to crying? He proved to me that we would never happen.

"What does he have to cry over?" I asked. I was a little bit spiteful at the moment. He breaks _my _heart, won't talk to me after he sees me with another guy and _he's _the one getting teary-eyed? I don't think so.

"Andy I swear you are blind." She said with a half-smile. "Steve obviously likes you. You guys almost die for each other and you end up with someone else. How do you think he feels?"

"I never really thought of it like that." I said honestly. "Well he could have at least talked to me after what he saw." I said, anger returning. Lori was lying. She must be. Steve doesn't like me and that's that.

"Andy, what could he have said?"

Lori POV

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Steve kept a good distance from Andy and Two-Bit at all times. I still can't believe that they are together. It's extremely frustrating to know that Steve and Andy like each other but that someone else got in the way. Well anyways, at about 7:00 me and Johnny set out for the movies because everyone else was busy with something or another and Ponyboy had already seen everything good. I was still a little bit nervous though, because after finding out that Johnny liked me this morning I wasn't sure if he was thinking this was a date or not. _'Of course he's not, what are you thinking? You're just two friends going to the movies on a Friday night.'_ We hopped the fence and took a seat at the back. We watched the movie in silence. It wasn't a great movie but it was okay. After the movie I wanted to sit in the lot. We sat in the lot for a while looking at the stars. It was very peaceful and, after a confusing day like this one, it was just what I needed.

"Hey, Lori?"

"Hmmm?" I replied, because by this time I was half asleep.

"I…umm…I-I really like you."

I half opened my eyes and rolled over to look at him. "I like you to Johnny."

"No I meant, I mean…"

"Don't hurt yourself." I joked. I was trying to laugh it off but I knew what was coming next. He took no notice that I had even opened my mouth. I sat up to see better.

"I-I _really _like you." He stuttered. Oh no. Here it goes. I guess it would be easier to tell him now than later.

"Look, Johnny I…" But I didn't get to finish my sentence because within that second he pressed his lips against mine and almost knocked me over in the process. He ran his hand through my hair as he pulled away and looked at me. He had surprised me so much that I had lost my train of thought.

"I-I…" I stuttered. I really felt like an idiot now. Smooth Lori, smooth.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said with a slight grin. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time being careful not to almost knock me over. Half-way through, I pulled back. I was _not _going to make the same mistake Andy did.

"Johnny, I can't I'm sorry."

"Why not?" He asked, slightly crestfallen. "Is it me? I mean it's alright if it is I just…"

"There's someone else!" I blurted out. I slapped me hand over my mouth, eyes wide in shock at what I had just done. "Oops" I mumbled into my hand.

"Oh." Was all he said. He looked so hurt but I couldn't do anything to help him. It's not my fault I didn't like him in that way.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I really am, it's just…"

"You can't." He finished for me.

"Yeah." I said quietly "Can we still be friends? I mean I don't wanna lose our friendship over this."

"Sure. But, Lori, I need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Who is it?"

Uh-oh. The moment of truth. _'Should_ _I tell him or not? Okay let's think about this. If I don't tell him, he'll think I don't trust him. If I do tell him he might be angry that I chose his best friend over him. That might start fight between the two of them. That would be bad. Then again, Johnny isn't the kind of guy to turn on his best friend over something like this. I guess telling him would be the best thing to do.' _Here it goes.

"Johnny you promise you won't say a word of this to anyone?"

"Of course Bells."

"Umm…I-I think I'm in love."

"With?"

"P-Ponyboy."

As I said this I saw Johnny's face turn to a look of hurt. I knew this would hurt him but it was the right thing to do. Not telling him would probably hurt him more in the long run so I might as well get it over with now.

"Okay."

Wow. That was it? I tell him I'm choosing his best friend over him and all he says is okay? Is he emotionally brain-dead or what?

"Well I think we should get back to the house." I said quietly. "It's gettin' pretty dark."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We got up and brushed off the dirt left on us from the ground.

"Man I'm tired." I said, yawning.

"Me too." Said Johnny.

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"I should start packing." I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were leaving tomorrow." He replied.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss stayin' here though." I said with a bleak grin. "Me and Andy plan on gettin' jobs so we can get a small apartment or somethin'."

"Oh. I guess we better get goin' then."

And as we walked back I had the feeling that maybe everything was going to be okay.

Andy POV

It had been a couple of months since we first met the guys. Everyone was now on Christmas break. Me and Two-Bit broke up a while back. It just wasn't working. Steve now barely talks to me. I wouldn't let anyone see but I cry at least 5 times a week over it. Maybe Christmas will bring a miracle. Oh, did I forget to mention? Darry got a girlfriend. She works at a grocery store and she's really nice. Her name's Emily. We all like her and she fits right in, she makes Darry happy too. I wish I had that.

Lori POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes it was Christmas Eve and everyone had to work. (A.K.A. Soda and Darry) It was too early for any of the gang to be here. Me and Andy ended up staying at the Curtis house after copious amounts of begging from Sodapop and Ponyboy. That meant that it was just me and Ponyboy at home. So far nothing had happened between us and I was pretty sure nothing would. So far he had treated me as nothing but a sister. That's what brought me down over the holidays. The one thing I wanted most was for him to love me back. Some wishes don't come true.

I decided that since it _was_ Christmas Eve I'd make pancakes. I went to the kitchen and mixed the batter. Ponyboy wasn't awake yet and I planned to keep it that way. Once they were all done I placed them on a plate on the table. Then I had an idea.

I looked through the fridge until I found the whipped cream. Perfect. I grinned evilly as I tip-toed down the hall and into Ponyboy's room. I found him sprawled across the bed. I quietly crept over and sprayed the whipped cream all over his hand. I leaned over and blew on his face and then…backfire. I screamed as he took his hand and smeared the whipped cream all over my arm.

"Trying to trick me huh?" he laughed. It's was the evil laugh, the one I recognized as my queue to run. I slowly backed up towards the door.

"I think you need to learn a few things." He grinned again. As soon as he lunged for me I made a dash to the living room, laughing and screaming all the way there. He came after me as I ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a handful of the first thing I saw and threw it at his face. The thing I saw first just happened to be flour so that Ponyboy's face was now completely white.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" he yelled and ran towards me. Unfortunately I am very light so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"No fair! This is cheating!" I shrieked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright then." He dropped me on the floor which caused a loud thump. At least he carried me to the living room first so I landed on carpet. As he walked away I grabbed his ankle and he also fell over. We just stared at each other for a minute then started laughing. We laughed for about five minutes until I thought I would throw up. After we settled down we walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Hey Pony?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"What do you want more than anything else in the world for Christmas?"

He paused for a minute, thinking. "I wish I had my parents back."

"That's a good wish." It kind of made me feel like my wish was a little stupid. He got up to put his plate in the sink. As soon as he turned around I gave him a hug. He was shocked at first.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You deserve it."

He gave me an odd look. "Okay, thanks…I think." That made me laugh.

"So what do you want more than anything this Christmas?" He asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"You'll either think I'm stupid or be angry."

"Why would I do that? Come on tell me." He pleaded. "What do you want more than anything else?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you at exactly midnight. Not a minute before, but you're not allowed to ask for the rest of the day."

He thought for a minute. "Fine."

This should be fun.


End file.
